Beware The Night by Naomi Capuano
by SohkarraFan
Summary: Vampires and Mummies. Sohkarra has her secrets as does everyone. A fanfiction by Naomi Capuano.


Hi there! I just wanted to let everyone know... THESE ARE NOT my fanfictions. I fell in love with these fics at a younger age. Mummies Alive was one of the best things that happened to me while I was growing up. I recently watched all of the episodes again and with that came the longing to read these fics. I could not find them for the life of me. The website was expired and all traces of them were gone. Naomi Capuano and Theresa Meyers brought to life some amazing characters and now that I found the treasures (it took me forever to find them) they wrote again, I intend to share them with everyone else.

I tried to contact both of them but everything is outdated. If they wish for me to take this down I will gladly follow through with it.

I am not able to find all of the fanfictions they brought to light but I found some. I have not edited ANY of these fics except the font colour. If any of you find any of their stories that I have not posted please feel free to share them with me.

Thank you Naomi Capuano and thank you Theresa Meyers!

Disclaimer: The original characters of Rath, JaKal, Nefertina, Armon, Presley, and associated characters are the properties of DIC Entertainment. Sohkarra is Naomi's creation. The characters of the Ellis twins are the property of Trynia Merin. Nyx belongs to Nyx Riven.****

.

**BEWARE THE NIGHT**

**(For one never knows what may be there)**

**29 October 1999**

The daughter of the royal house was dead. Murdered by the brother of one of her own guardians. And before she could reach her full potential. The 'Masters', as they were known but to a few, had brought her body to their house of rituals. For it had been ordained by higher powers that she would indeed be the spirit guardian of her brother's lost soul. Left to waunder for his mortal remains had never been found, thus no burial could take place. And when he was finally reborn inside a new host body, would she too awaken, as would their guardians, of which there were four.

The 'Masters', of which there were three, took tender care of her young body. For the rituals that needed to be done were intense indeed. She was not to be mummified in the normal way. For when she awakened, she must look as humanlike as on this day. And she must be equipped with the proper amulets and such that she would need to function in whichever timeline she was finally to occupy again.

After long last, the Princess was granted her nearly final rest. The proper spells and potions and words were granted unto her. She would awaken every 100 years henceforth to search the world over for the reborn spirit of her brother. (It had already been set forth that the guardians would automatically awaken upon the Prince's rebirth; but not until then.) For guardian she had wished to be in life; and guardian she would be in eternity. And if in her journeys, his spirit was not reawakened, she would return to her slumber to awaken in another 100 years to begin the cycle anew.

So it was with heavy hearts for beautiful youth and potential lost that the 'Masters' went about their business. But how would she cope with what she awakened to in whatever time? They could only guess. But they in turn, would be watching her, though without her knowledge; or so they hoped, for her mind powers were well developed.

***The Year is 1797***

Sohkarra was awakened once again. And upon rising, she hoped that this time the search would not be in vain. She missed her brother and guardians. And she still had the feeling she had failed all of them. And she was partially driven by her own guilt. And she missed her family and home. And Kiya. How comforting her presence would be now.

She did not like this place called Glasgow in the country of Scotland. It had never stopped raining during her entire time here; granted it was not long. But she had overheard some people talking that it was the season for cold and rain. And she had not found those whom she sought. So she almost looked forward to returning to Egypt and its warmth. At least in her tomb, she was dry and warm.

She was sitting in a street side pub only half listening to the chatter of the locals. Most of which she had trouble interpreting anyway, for the brogue was most thick. She knew she had to return very soon; and this was to be her last night before she returned to her slumber. She knew she was getting the attention of the lively Scots as she sat there in her long black and gold gown with the hooded cover. So all anyone could see of her was small tendrils of auburn hair as some of it refused to stay hidden. And the sapphire eyes that saw things others only dreamed of.

In fact she had to fend off several of the young bucks that night. And they did not like hearing the word "No". And she had the feeling things were about to get worse when a group of them started ogling her. And her royal sensibilities were most offended. She knew she could handle them if need be, but what would be the sense? For none of them could have known she was the daughter of the Pharaoh Amenhotep; and probably could have cared less. For she doubted they had even heard of Egypt; much less Amenhotep. But there were certain things she would not abide; and bad manners was one of them.

And as a group of them approached her, a handsome dark haired man with piercing blue eyes got between her and them. He was dressed as a nobleman such as she had seen in London. Complete with flowing black cape.

"I think it best we depart now my lady." he called to her. And he stood to face the would be molesters. Sohkarra beat a hasty retreat, for something told her this man would be able to handle them without her assistance, thus she would not have to reveal her guarded secret.

And as she found the door, she heard cries of horror and wondered what could have possibly set that off. For he hadn't looked that bad. Little did she know...

And she would have gone back in, but the man with those eyes so much like others she knew, grabbed her unceremoniously by the arm and proceeded to hurry with her down the street until he reached what she thought looked like mansions she had seen in other areas. And to make things worse, he brought her into the lobby of this mansion. And another man, presumably the manservant, awaited them.

Sohkarra decided that she'd had enough. For the ancient calling was pulling her back. The man had let go of her arm by now.

"Why was a woman of your obvious breeding doing in a common drinking place such as that young woman?" he was asking her. For with his own enhanced senses, he knew she was no ordinary woman; much less a woman of the streets. But he needed to hear her speak in order to learn more of her. For he strongly suspected that there was something "otherworldly" about her. "Were you deliberately courting trouble that can only be found in such places?"

Sohkarra was taken aback. "That is none of your concern." she came back at him. "But you have the gratitude of my father for your assistance." And she looked back at him. Again those blue eyes nearly unnerved her. For they were so much like another set of blue eyes; eyes that she loved and waited to see again.

"And who might your father be my lady?" asked the stranger. He could tell she was checking him out as he was her. Who was she? And where had she come from? She was not of this place; not even of this time.

"Why, the King of course..." she answered tentatively. "And who might you be, sir, that I may tell him of your timely assistance?" For she was sensing there was more to this man than met the eyes. And her mind's eye always saw past her outward senses.

"But you are not English my Lady. So it stands to reason you cannot be his daughter." countered the stranger. "And as for my name, you may call me Nicholas." And he bowed before her before taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back. "And I am your most humble servant."

"Again, I am appreciative of your help sir." she took her hand back. For it had surprised her what he did. "But now I must go." And she turned toward the door.

"But won't you stay and warm yourself before you go?" he asked, again taking her arm and leading her into a large room handsomely furnished but had a large roaring fire going. Calling to his steward,

"Bartholamew, would you bring us a sherry?"

"At once sir." answered the steward.

"I cannot stay." Sohkarra insisted. And again started toward the door. "Thank you again." And she disappeared in a cloud of blue mist. She hated to have to demonstrate her ability, but she had to get away from this man who unnerved her as if he saw into her somehow.

Bartholamew came back with the two glasses of sherry. Only to find his master alone. "So the lady does have a secret or two, doesn't she sir?"

"She does indeed." Nicholas answered. And giving Bartholamew a wink, he too disappeared. And he, with his experience, was able to traverse on the trail left by Sohkarra's own path.

Batholamew could only roll his eyes. For he had seen the signs before from Nicholas. But this time the steward, who was also one of the Lord's oldest friends, could only hope that his young charge was not biting off more than he could chew (no pun intended).

And meanwhile Nicholas was most surprised to find himself in a country completely far removed from where he had just been. And in a brightly decorated place he had only read about or seen in books. He was inside an ancient Egyptian tomb. And the mysticism surrounded him, nearly rendering him helpless.

Sohakrra sensed she had been followed, but could do naught about it. How could he have possibly? And saw that she would have the chance to ask for he stood right there in her own tomb. Violated the sanctity of this holiest of places!

"Who or what are you that have violated this place most sacred?" she asked him in a deadly calm voice. "And be careful how you choose your words."

"You are no ordinary little country miss, are you my lady?" he asked. His blue eyes were piercing her again. "Would you care to tell me now who you are? For with all of this, I don't even think you are alive...any more than I."

"What do you mean 'any more than you?'" she asked. But she was beginning to suspect.

"Your name first lady..." he insisted.

And she relented. "I am Princess Sohkarra, daughter of Pharaoh Amenhotep I. And you have violated my privacy and the sanctity of this place; my tomb."

And Nicholas searched his memory for materials he had read of such an ancient place. For he had always wanted to visit this place of many wonders. But there was just so much sun all the time! And now here he was; speaking to one reawakened; and a Pharaoh's own daughter no less. And in the lady's own tomb! Now he knew why he had felt so strangely in her presence. For she had powers untold and she was much older than even himself!

And she got his attention back when she said in that same low voice, "Now tell me who you really are and what you meant by that statement."

Nicholas flashed her that smile she now knew. "My lady, or should I say, your highness...allow me to introduce myself formally. I am Lord Nicholas Trevane, Second Lord of Falconcrest."

"Falconcrest." Sohkarra gasped. Even the animal symbolism was the same! Would the similarities never end?

"One and the same my Princess." Nicholas answered her. "And I am what is known to your people as a khabiti; or in my world, nosforatu or vampire. A ruler of the night."

"Now I understand why I sensed certain things about you." she answered. For now it was clear. But she had never met one of his kind before.

"That is all right Princess..." he seemed to read her. "For I have never met a royal daughter of the country of Egypt either. At least not one who should have perished over 3000 years ago. And may I say you are most beautiful for a woman of your...shall we say...advanced years?"

Sohkarra glared at him. "You will show me respect vampire, or I shall dispense with you. For there is much you do not know of the ancient powers of Msir. Nor shall you ever. And I have no time for your curiosity."

"And I trust you know not of the powers of the night my Lady. For they can truly be formidable. And I would show you much more than respect Princess. All you have to do is join with me. Become one with the night." he entreated her. "For with your obvious breeding and bearing, you would be a most worthy mate to be at my side to be a co-ruler of the night stalkers. And in so doing, I would rule by your side the reawakened ones from your country whom I know you are waiting for."

"As touched as I am by your gracious offer, I must refuse." she looked him right in those incredibly blue eyes as she said this. "For my calling is much different than your own. And thus I can never be by your side. For I have returned to my tomb to await my next awakening." And she let the suspense hang for a moment. "In another 100 years. Just as it has been for over 2000 years. As it will be until the rebirth of my lord brother's spirit and the reawakening of my guardians."

"There is more, is there not my Princess?" Nicholas asked. For he sensed the presence of another in her heart and her love would not be swayed. But he would give her something to think about through the next 100 years. And something to compare to this so-called lover of hers.

"There is..." she answered tentatively. "For my soul is already joined by the Gods themselves to another. And I will not forsake him for a short lived fling with you. But there is one thing I would ask of you that would be beneficial to both of us."

Nicholas admired her determination and singleness of purpose. For she was the first female who had denied him. And this was not something he was used to. But her request intrigued him. "And what would that be my Princess...?"

She came right to the point. "I would request that we seal a pact now that would prevent either of our kind from harming or harassing the other. From now until the end of time. Allow my brother and guardians and any other reborn of Msir to pass into the world with no fear of your kind. And we in turn, will not allow harm to come from ourselves to your kind. All may co-exist in peace. And neither will interfere in the affairs of the other for neither group need know of the other; thus we all survive."

Thinking about her words, he saw the wisdom of what she spoke of . For if her fellow Egyptians were reawakened with similar powers, they would be most powerful indeed. But he felt that her own powers would outweigh theirs. By design. But he was not one who deliberately looked for trouble for himself or his fellow night stalkers. And if it would keep him in the good graces of this ancient Princess, he would agree. For the pact would benefit those of whom they both watched over. And he could sense in her a passion for the one she claimed to care for and her brother and guardians. She would be a most dangerous adversary to himself and his kind if she were ever of a mind. For she possessed a dark magic that could well destroy them. And smiling to himself he could not help but think that with all that beauty came power too. And he would work toward the goal of having her at his side.

"Very well Princess." he answered. "I agree with your most eloquent proposal. Those of the night and those who will yet reawaken will hereby be bound by the pact we make this night."

"You are most wise my Lord." she answered.

"And now I suggest we seal the pact." he said to her. And he had just the way to do that. It would both seal their agreement and give her reason to wonder if she had been hasty in turning down his offer so quickly.

Sohkarra looked at him strangely. She sensed that he did indeed agree with her about the pact. It was the sealing part she was unsure of. "And how do you suggest we seal this pact?" For to her, words were enough. "Is your word not good enough Khabiti?"

"There are much more rewarding ways to accomplish the goal my innocent Princess..." he answered her smoothly.

And he closed the distance between them. For he moved like a panther; graceful and fluid. Like another. And before she could anticipate his next action, he took her in his arms. And looked into her eyes. Then his lips met hers in a most provocative and determined way. And he held her closer than anyone had ever dared before. She was too shocked to repel him at first. And there was something most intriguing about his action. For this was something that she had never had the chance to experience with JaKal in their past life.

But she quickly regained her senses. And she exerted a telekinetic push to send him from her. And he had no defense against that. But nevertheless, he gave her a self-satisfied smile. "Consider the pact sealed Princess." he watched for her reaction. "And most satisfyingly so."

She said nothing. But was wiping the back of her hand against her mouth where it felt like it was burning. Still he continued. "And I hope I have given you something to dream about as you sleep away the next hundred years. Think about whether he who you say you are waiting for can give you what I just did. And make you feel what you just did. For remember, he will have been dead as long as you. And his performance may not be what you expect."

"Enough of this you depraved knave!" she told him. "I have had all I will tolerate of you and your insinuations. Back to that place from which you came. Be wise and stay there and trouble me no longer! But you will remember your word to the pact." She said this with more bravado than she felt.

"I shall my lovely Princess." he returned in a cocky manner. "And you in turn will have cause to remember what I have said as you lay in your lonely sarcophagus. And even after he awakens and is at your side. You will remember me."

She refused to answer when with a wave of her hand and some mysterious words, he was again lost from her sight. And she could still hear his bold words even after he had left.

"It will not be as you think vampire." she muttered to herself as she once again settled in for rest. But little did she know that her dreams would be haunted by a dark haired, blue eyed man who was not a real man at all, but a creature that haunted the night. And just before sleep claimed her once more, her last thought was wondering where JaKal was when she most needed him? "Please don't let it be so, for he is the only one I desire." And then her eyes closed for the last time.

It would be a long 100 years.******

1999****Sohkarra had been watching Presley as he was making preparations for this

Halloween's celebrations. He had told her the meaning of the infamous trick and treat ritual that occurred each October 31st. And she was intrigued for she herself would be accompanying him this year. But she had no idea as to how to dress. For Presley had told her that she would need a costume. Was there something wrong with being herself?

And her attention was brought back from her musings as she halfheartedly listened to Nefertina and Armon's conversation about what had happened last year. That is until she heard the word 'vampires'. And that brought her head up.

"What was that you two are talking about vampires?" she asked her guardians.

"Yeah, that was last year before you rejoined us." Nefertina answered her. "We were attacked by a band of vampires who's leader got the hots for Mennehotep. And they turned both her and JaKal over to their kind."

Armon couldn't help but pipe up. "But Rath was able to bring them back with some of his spells to take away the cravings of blood lust." And he himself was munching on a donut as he spoke. "Nothing can beat Dunkin Donuts anyway."

"Nothing indeed..." Sohkarra muttered.

And Nefertina noticed. And tapping her on the arm, "Hey what's with you?" she asked. "You hadn't even come back to us yet."

"Tell me more about what happened." Sohkarra told her cat guardian. And Nefertina proceeded to tell her of what had happened last year when Levar and his band had been discovered by the mummies. And how he had attempted to lure Mennehotep into joining him on the dark side. JaKal, who Sohkarra had remembered from before, had briefly entertained a relationship with the wife of Tuthmosis III, had offered himself up if they would but release the Queen. And then Levar had reneged on the deal and brought both JaKal and Menne over. And it would have worked also if Rath and the others had not been successful in beating them at their own game and destroying their coffins sending them off. Hopefully never to be seen again. And Rath had been successful in bringing Menne and JaKal back from the dark side, restoring them to their necrotic states.

"And that is all there is." Nefertina finished. And she looked at Sohkarra, who was displaying a most unpleasant look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong with you? You look as if something is about to get your craw."

"It just may be..." Sohkarra answered briefly as she got up to go in search of JaKal. For she was a little bit hurt that JaKal and Menne both had failed to let her in on this little fiasco of last year.

Nefertina looked over at Armon, still chewing on another donut. "What's with her?" She had no idea of what was suddenly going on. But had a distinct feeling she didn't want to know. And then she remembered she had wanted to tinker on the hot-ra today. And now seemed like a good time.

And Armon, chewing happily, just shrugged. "Beats me."

Meanwhile two seekers of the holiday spirit were spending their first Halloween together. Marianne and Rath clutched plastic sacks as they spoke quietly together. With whispered voices they spoke as they slid in through the concealed door to the Sphinx.

"This ritual of costuming is most interesting," Rath was saying to her. "So most often one does not repeat the appearance in a same costume the subsequent year?"

"Not often," Marianne smiled. Her arm was slipped into the crook of his as they carried bags in opposite arms. "Hmm... I do hope we thought of everyone this year. . ." Rath muttered.

"Rath it's not crucial," Marianne explained. "And besides, I am sure that Nefertina will like her choice of costumes... it's not every day that a woman gets to play a blue haired demon!... since Cameron will "

"Your fascination with Anime is most... odd... it's a rather intriguing art form... I do hope Armon won't mind that we did not get his first choice..."

"Fred Flintstone never goes out of style..." she laughed. "Since his new friend will be Wilma..."

"And your choice of that character from... what was it... Spirit in the Egg..."

"That's Ghost in the Shell," she corrected him.

"I cannot help but wonder what Trynia would think of your choice in costume. Since she is ... resembling that character..."

"Well actually I gave that idea up Rath. But I have a wonderful one for both of us..."

Rath chuckled as she smiled disarmingly. "And wait till Sohkarra sees what I got for her and JaKal! I cannot wait to see how they look as Frankenstein and his bride."

"Should be most interesting..." Rath answered.

They entered the main chamber, where Armon sat before a box of Dunkin Donuts. Blissfully he dumped the last Donut Holes down his throat before rubbing his belly with a satisfied hum. Then he winced as he held up the empty box, peering inside as if expecting it to hold more.

"Armon I fear that box is no bigger on the inside than the outside," Marianne laughed.

"Oh hi there!" he said, turning his head to look at Rath and Marianne. The long blue coat draped Rath's form, as a tan coat draped Marianne's. Already the crisp autumn air chilled San Francisco. He smiled as he saw the white bags in their hands.

"We have your costume Armon." And then she looked around for the Princess. "Say, where's Sohkarra?" Marianne asked. "The Princess will be most pleased with what we chose for her and JaKal."

"I dunno." Armon said. "She seemed kinda upset about something Neff said earlier..."

"Upset?" Rath asked. "What did Nefertina say?"

"Well she was talking about last Halloween and..."

Rath's eyes narrowed with anger as he recalled the last Halloween as well. He let the bag in his hand slip to the floor.

Marianne felt his arm grow stiff in hers. "Rath, hang about, what's going on here?" she demanded.

"Where is she now?" Rath asked.

"Uh I don't know she just walked off...and she was muttering about something I couldn't make out."

"I must speak of this to JaKal," Rath muttered. For it had been no accident that the events of last Halloween had not been told to her. But now that she apparently knew she would want to know all. And some things were better left alone. For certain issues had been resolved.

"Wait a minute Rath. What is this all about?" Marianne asked, tugging on her love's arm before he could walk away. "And you are not getting away till you tell me!"

"Oh very well," Rath relented. "You may as well come with me my dear..."

"Did you happen to bring any donuts?" Armon asked them. Both of them glared at him as they went to find JaKal.

None knew of the conversation going on between a certain Princess and her head guardian. She'd had time to cool down somewhat during her search for the elusive hunter. And when she had found him, he was in meditation. He often engaged in this to harmonize his mind and body.

"JaKal..." she called to him softly. Normally she would not have disturbed him during his meditation, but she was in the midst of a need to talk and talk now.

He arose to his full height before her as she came nearer. And her emotion was clear for him to see. "Perhaps her highness would care to partake of the ritual?" he asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks JaKal." she answered. "There is something I would discuss with you about something Nefertina just told me."

"You two speak of many things." he said. "Which in particular would you like to discuss?"

And she came right to the point. "What happened with Presley and all of you during the last Eve of Hallows? And I want to hear your side of it."

This brought him up short. For of all things, he hadn't expected this from her. But it figured that with the Hallows Eve coming up again, that one of the guardians would mention the events of the only other one that they had partaken of. Along with the unpleasantness. For that had been shortly before Sohkarra had rejoined them. And he and Mennehotep were contemplating a relationship, for this was also before her husband had been resurrected by this same princess standing before him.

"That was in the past my Princess." he tried to get her off the subject. But she would have none of it.

"A lot of things are in the past guardian." she countered. "So you may tell me of it."

And he proceeded to tell her of the events of the past Hallow's Eve. And the story coincided with what Nefertina had told her. But he had tactfully left out the part about Menne and himself. For he did not wish to reopen any old wounds, in spite of the fact that the Princesses had resolved their differences. His chivalry definitely was not dead. But Sohkarra had known he would tell the truth, for he had never done otherwise. And plus she could see the truth of his words in his eyes, which always shone with his integrity.

"But what of Mennehotep?" she asked. "You allowed yourself to be taken over to the dark side merely to save her?"

"You know of what was going on between the two of us at that time Sohkarra." he said quietly. "For I have told you the way of it." And he went over to stand directly in front of her. And he took her face in his bandaged ones. "And you know the way of it now. For that relationship was doomed the moment you made your dramatic appearance into my afterlife. And there was no question in my heart from there on out. But you know we have remained friends and allies."

Sohkarra knew. "Yes, JaKal, I know of what you speak with you and Menne. And I know of your friendship and have no problem with that. But how could you have kept something like what happened with the Khabiti from me?" she asked. " I could have lost all of you before I ever found you again." And the thought made her shiver involuntarily. And JaKal, feeling this in her, pulled her in close. Her height was such that her head came to right below his chin. And that made it easy for him to nuzzle her ear beneath her mane of hair. And as he whispered to her that she had not lost them, she shivered again, but for a different reason.

She didn't tell him that she was keeping her own secret concerning the night stalkers from him and the other guardians. For that was something she would deal with herself with their leader. For the way she saw it, he and his kind had broken the pact.

"I felt it was in the past. And we have our future to look forward to." he whispered in her ear as he knew she liked. "And they have been vanquished."

She pulled away from him slightly to look up into his clear blue eyes. "I only wish that were true..."

And it was his turn to question her words. "What do you mean by that my young love?"

"Just as I said." she answered. And then turning to head away from him. "Let us go find the others. For surely Rath and Marianne must have returned by now and I am most eager to see what she has picked out for us to partake of the activities in."

"But..." JaKal started. He knew something was up with her. But he couldn't discern it yet. But he would keep an extra close eye on her. Without her knowing of course...And he followed her out.

As they went in search of JaKal, Rath and Marianne ran into the charioteer in question. And Nefertina acted as though she wished to talk to Rath as well. For now she was realizing that she should not have let spill to Sohkarra what she had about last year. Should have let sleeping dogs lie, so to speak.

"Rath, we need to talk now," Nefertina rushed her words.

"So I have gathered from a conversation with Armon." Rath answered. "Why did you feel the need to tell the Princess of the events of last year?"

Marianne had no idea of what they were speaking of. "What are you two on about now?" she asked. But neither mummy seemed to be paying her much attention, so involved were they in their conversation. This miffed her a bit, but decided to just listen to what they said.

"I didn't mean to Rath!" Nefertina defended herself. "We were all doing something or other and she asked about it kinda off the cuff. And I told her before I realized what I was saying., okay?"

"No, it is definitely not okay Nefertina." Rath said. "There was no need for her highness to know of last year's events seeing as to how everything was resolved satisfactorily. And also in light of how she feels about...certain things."

And another feminine voice spoke up at that. "Was it really resolved Rath? Or are you only hoping it was?"

And all three turned to face the newcomers; namely Sohkarra and JaKal. And the Princess continued to speak. "From what JaKal tells me, you merely drove them off, but you did not take them down. And they will be back. You can be sure of that."

Rath looked at Sohkarra. "How could you know this my Princess?" he asked. "For to the best of my knowledge, you have never met them."

Sohkarra looked mysteriously at him. "That is right Rath...to the best of your knowledge." And she ignored the look Rath gave her; that piercing look that told her he was getting suspicious of her. For he still found it difficult to deal with the fact that she had knowledge he lacked. Courtesy of those accursed 'Masters'!

JaKal too, noticed her comment. And knew more than ever he would watch her! For he recognized the action in her. And she meant to go out on her own again on some mysterious errand. And as much as he cared for her beyond the boundary of Princess/guardian, this was one aspect of hers he could never get used to.

And Marianne couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. "What are you all on about? And who are these people you're talking about? And why should they be causing you to be at each other now?"

Sohkarra shifted her icy gaze from Rath. And the look softened as she looked at her friend. For she knew this would be yet another bombshell her friend would experience. Marianne had held up valiantly under all the surprises that had come her way since she had gotten to know them. "Apparently my guardians have been overprotective of me again and neglected to inform me of some acquaintances in the form of night stalkers they experienced last year. And the fact that both Mennehotep and JaKal were turned into ones such as they...And came close to harming my brother and his young friends as well..."

"You mean vampires?" Marianne blanched. "You mean... that your kind met up with vampires!." And she looked back at Rath.

"Well yes... I'm afraid they do indeed exist my dear..." Rath answered quietly. "They are no myth."

Marianne had to sit down over this one. "Oh, that's just great..." she muttered to herself. But all present heard her just the same. That was another shattered truth that she had held in her neatly ordered scientific life. That was happening a lot in the last several months. But Rath had jumped to conclusions regarding his love's lack of experience with the night stalkers.

Sohkarra put a hand to Marianne's shoulder. "Sorry...I know you would rather not have known that. It was a little difficult for me to handle too. But know that they won't be a problem for long."

And Marianne looked up at her. "No problem..." Or at least she hoped not. The surprises this group presented never ceased to amaze her. And sometimes she wondered her own sanity for staying with them.

"Cause you love us..." Sohkarra whispered to her, smilingly. "And plus Rath isn't so bad either...well most of the time..."

Marianne couldn't help but smile over that. Yes, Sohkarra was right in what she said. She had come to care for these ancient ones over the last several months. Knowing them was an experience she wouldn't have missed for the world.

And Rath fixed Sohkarra with a glance as she straightened up from speaking to Marianne. "And how do know of these beings Princess?" he asked her pointedly.

And she neatly evaded the question. "There is a lot about me that you know my tutor. But there is also a lot you do not know. But let serve it to know that there is something I must do, for an old promise has been broken. And I will put it to rights."

"What do you mean Princess?" JaKal demanded. "For if it has to do with your safety or your brother's, we demand the rite of guardianship to know so we may be prepared for it."

Sohkarra put her hand to his bandaged cheek. "I know and respect the rites of guardianship JaKal. But what I must fix is something that I alone was responsible for initiating in the first place. And I must go to the source to do this."

"Not another trip through the Western Gate?" Nefertina piped up. "You remember what happened last time?"

Sohkarra laid down the law. "I have said all I plan to my guardians. Let it go at that." And she promptly left to prepare for what she knew was going to be a difficult task. And she left her guardians and friend staring at her back as she left.

Rath spoke to JaKal. "You know what must be done...for you know what she is planning."

"I do..." answered JaKal. "I will inform the Prince."

Unbeknownst to Sohkarra, her guardians, brother and friend were waiting for her to leave so they could follow her. Only through extreme efforts, could Rath keep their vigilance hidden from her. And he knew her attention was elsewhere, or she could very well have picked up on them.

And Marianne had insisted on coming for she wanted to see for herself that these stalkers of the night realm really existed. That she didn't really remember what she feared she did.

And at the stroke of midnight, Sohkarra made her way out of the sphinx. She was alone, or so she thought. Dressed in a black outfit, she made off like a thief in the night. And she disappeared in a blue cloud. But she was being tracked by Rath's ankh which could pick up on the signals given off by her and Presley's amulets they constantly wore. But again she ignored the warning sound coming softly from it that would have told her she was being followed.

And the guardians prepared to follow.

Sohkarra re-emerged in Golden Gate Park. From all outward appearances, it would seem she was alone. But she could sense that she was not.

"Nicholas, I know you are here." she called out to the darkness. "Show yourself!"

"I could never fool you my beautiful Princess..." came a chuckling voice. "For your perceptions match your beauty." And all at once a tall dark haired handsome man stood before her. And as he would have reached out to kiss her hand as was his custom, she thrust him away from her.

"How dare you allow your minions to break the pact?" she demanded as she stood over where he had hit the ground, so powerful had been the push from her mind. And she had meant it to be so. "You promised me you would honor the agreement we had made!"

Nicholas, trying to recover from what she had done, could not make out what she was saying. "What do you mean, 'break the pact'? I have done no such thing." And he could not rise due to the fact that Sohkarra's power continued to hold him thus.

"Are you trying to tell me you know nothing of an affair last year concerning my ancient ones and your stalkers of the night?" she demanded. "And you would expect me to believe that?"

"If you do not believe me, then seek the truth within my mind, for I know you are able to discern the thoughts of others." he countered her. "Let my thoughts be your truth." And all at once, he felt the gentle probings of her mind within his own. He could have stopped this, but felt the need to prove her wrong in her accusations. For in the 200 years since he had last seen her, he had never forgotten her. Or her beauty. And indeed hoped he would have the chance to see her again. Just not like this. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, her distrust disturbed him greatly.

And all at once, the feeling of minds connected was severed. And he was allowed to rise. "If you did not know of what happened, then you have no real control over your fellow night stalkers, do you?"

And he rose again. "As with any clan, we have our rogues who are constantly testing the limits and boundaries set down by the elders. For what you relayed to me sounds like the work of Levar and his companions."

"Levar?" she asked. Wasn't that one of the names Nefertina had mentioned? But she kept her musings to herself.

"He is a much younger vampire than myself." Nicholas answered carefully. "And most rebellious. He enjoys activities among the living and it would not surprise me that he attempted to engage in a tryst with one of your kind. For he always has en eye for the unusual. And you my lady, and your kind definitely qualify as that."

"Since he broke the pact, I demand rite of trial to make him pay for his violations." Sohkarra said to her dark companion. "And I shall mete out punishment myself."

Nicholas looked right at her. "I am truly sorry Princess, but I cannot allow you to do that. For it is one of our highest rites. That any punishment to be dealt out will be by our hand alone; none other."

"And where was this so called "punishment" when he was attempting to bring two of my friends over to the dark side. And indeed succeeded before my other guardians could intervene and send them off?" she demanded.

Nicholas' eyes grew dark. "So your ancient ones also attacked my night stalkers?"

"Only In order to defend themselves and my brother's host." Sohkarra countered. "Like I said, my guardian, JaKal and another Misirian reborn, Mennehotep, were taken over to the dark side. It was only because my Scribe knew counter spells, that they were spared that dark fate."

"She speaks the truth khabiti," spoke a masculine voice from behind Sohkarra. She knew the voice immediately. "For I am the guardian they brought over."

And Nicholas examined the new comers. They were all armored in animal symbology he didn't understand the significance of . And one smaller figure who had yet to speak decked out in some religious type of armor. He recognized the symbology from his days in old London, England. But he sensed that the large man in the blue and gold falcon covering was the one Sohkarra had spoken of that long ago night. And he approached the falcon guardian. Never losing track of the fact that the others would not fail to intervene if the need arose. And against them all he could not hope to prevail.

Sohkarra turned toward the sound of JaKal's voice, "What are you all doing here?" she demanded. But JaKal ignored her as he in turn sized up this dweller of the night.

"I am called JaKal, leader of the royal guardians to the children of His Highness, Pharaoh Amenhotep" the head guardian addressed Nicholas. "And as such I speak for the Princess, her brother, and the guardians. By order of their highness' father."

Nicholas stepped right up to the guardian. They were of a similar height and stature. And both were powerfully built. Sohkarra could not help but think she didn't want them to start mixing it up. "So you are he whom she spoke of that long ago night. I was right about you guardian." He said mockingly. "But I do not believe your Princess needs anyone to speak on her bahalf."

"Who are you? And what is your business with the Princess?" JaKal again spoke to Nicholas, attempting to ignore the vampire's tone. For he didn't like the way these two seemed to know one another. And he wondered briefly if this was one of those matters she refused to discuss. Such was the secrecy of what had happened to her over the last 3 1/2 millenia.

"And what do you mean by your statement?"

"Your Princess and I met during one of her periods of awakening two hundred years ago." he answered. And he heard an audible gasp from the others gathered. "Obviously you did not know that your Princess had arisen prior to all of you being reunited, did you?" This pleased him.

It did not please JaKal. And the look he sent Sohkarra relayed that feeling. And he wondered what else she had kept from them. She in turn looked back at him asking for his understanding. But she knew she would have to answer to this later.

"Let us be about the matter at hand," she said, trying to dispel the fuse. "For there is still the matter of Nicholas' minions that must be dealt with."

And she separated Nicholas and JaKal with a small telekinetic push; not hard, but just enough for them to get the message. For now was not the time for macho male games.

"It is as I said Princess." Nicholas took her arm and led her away. "But if you insist on extracting blood, you may accompany me as I take you to them. For I know where they are currently taking up residence."

"My guardians and brother will accompany us." she insisted. She had noticed that Marianne too had accompanied them. And thought it wise not to mention it now, for the less Nicholas knew about them, the better.

Nicholas shrugged. "If you insist. If you fear being alone with me..."

"I do insist..." she answered. "But do not impress yourself vampire. For Sohkarra fears no man..."

And his rich laughter was not a welcome sound to her. For she chanced to look at JaKal whose look could only be described as stormy. She realized she would have some explaining to do later to everyone. Even Presley was giving her strange looks. And she tried to reason that they had kept their own secret from her. And she would not hesitate to remind them of that little fact.

And then they all disappeared in a mist that carried them all to a place known only to Nicholas and his minions. And Sohkarra could only hope that she hadn't made a mistake in allowing her guardians get involved. But she felt better having them there at her side. And JaKal would keep Nicholas at bay. For she still felt uneasy where the handsome vampire was concerned. For she well remembered what he had done on the one and only night she had spent in his company.

And she knew she would have JaKal to answer to later when this was over. For in some ways he was still too much the guardian. "Dear Isis, give me strength for that which will be the true test. For I know not whether I have the strength necessary to handle these strange beings."

And from somewhere within the recesses of her mind she thought she heard a voice. "You have everything you need if you but use it wisely. Not out of anger or spite. But only if those whom you love and protect truly need your special powers. Be not afraid. Show no fear to their face, for they will show you no mercy if you do. Remember..."

And Sohkarra stepped confidently forward into the unknown as Nicholas wrapped her in his black cloak. And JaKal watched with eyes bright with some unfathomable emotion.

And in just seconds, they had all arrived at a place that could only be described as an underground tavern. And Nicholas, ignoring the disapproving look coming from JaKal, took her arm. "Come, I must introduce you to the one you seek."

Sohkarra allowed her arm to be taken. And she cast a look over her shoulder for the others to follow.

"And will he be man enough to accept responsibility for his actions and bow to your authority for punishment?" she asked Nicholas.

He shot her a sidelong glance. "My Lady, these are not men or women. But rather something far more evolved and powerful than humans. And more ominous. They are used to taking their pleasure wherever it suits them to do so."

She returned his glance. "That may be. But I expect you as their leader, to do something. Or else I swear that I shall. And I will not care what you have said, for I will not allow any further harm to come to my people."

And as if on cue, Levar turned to view the vampire leader heading in his direction. He did not expect to see Nicholas here. For the old one did not much care to socialize with his younger minions. Nor did he care for the look on the elder's face. And couldn't help wonder what had brought him here this night. And then he noticed the beauty at his side.

"Nicholas, old chap, what brings you out and about tonight?" Levar asked in an off the cuff manner. "For it is not often that we are graced with your presence."

And as Sohkarra would have answered, Nicholas held her back. "Do not be hasty Princess..." he quietly warned her. "You will have your turn. But these are my people. I will address them first."

And he turned back to Levar. "I have come on a matter of extreme delicacy Levar." he answered the younger vampire. "And I wish to know your side of what I have heard."

"And what may that be?" Levar questioned. "And please be quick about it, for I and my lady friend have much to be about this night." And again his attention was drawn by the auburn haired beauty at Nicholas' side. And the way she looked at him made him most uncomfortable indeed. As if she knew things about him that he never allowed anyone to see. Almost as if she were a harbinger of disaster for him and his clan.

"And who is the bewitching creature with you Nicholas?" he asked. He felt a need to know more about her. For he felt most strangely in her presence.

And as Nicholas would have answered, a familiar voice came up purring behind Levar. "What's taking you so long lover?" the young woman asked. And then she appeared. And she saw Nicholas' companion.

"Princess Sohkarra, what are you doing here?"

Sohkarra too, was surprised at who she saw. "Nyx." she said simply. But quickly covered up her surprise.

But Nyx was happy to see her. And went over to her. "What brings you here? And have my father and stepmother come with you?"

And before Sohkarra could answer, both Rath and Marianne stepped up, having heard her voice. And not wanting to believe it. The other guardians had come forward as well.

"Well, well..." said Levar. "If it isn't our old friends, the ancient undeads." This was definitely not who he wanted to see tonight. He had known Nyx was one of them, but had accepted her for what she was. And he knew that one of the mummies he had met last year and indeed fought was her father. But that still didn't answer the question of who this Sohkarra was. The one with the dangerous aura.

"So this is where you have been sneaking off to daughter..." Rath exclaimed. And Sohkarra motioned for him to be silent.

Nicholas decided to intervene. He did not want another confrontation between these two groups. For he had no doubt that the Princess would pull out all the stops if she felt her people were again being threatened And plus there was the issue of Levar taking up with one of them.

"The lady you are so curious about is none other than the Princess Sohkarra." Nicholas calmly responded. "And she is the leader of the ancient ones. And she has a matter she wishes to discuss with you. And if you tell her what I suspect you will, then you shall have to answer to the Council of Elders for your actions.

"And what may that matter be Nicholas?" Levar asked. "For I have never met the lady in my life."

"No, but you have met her companions." Nicholas answered. "And is it indeed true that you attacked them in the year past and even went so far as to bring two of them over, one of them being the Princess' own head guardian?"

Nyx jammed her way in. "No! It is not true!" she cried out. "For Levar respects me and thus all of my kind." Everyone present gave the girl a strange look. For she had not been present during that time either and thus couldn't grasp the severity of this situation.

Sohkarra gave the girl a warning look. "Keep silent Nyx." she said quietly. "For I will allow your father to deal with you at a later time. For you know not of what you speak. These beings respect no one and care only for their own follies. And you can ask JaKal and Mennehotep about that. "

And Nyx, not appreciating being told to stay out of anything that Levar was involved with answered the Princess spritely. Even though she knew it was bad practice. "There is nothing to deal with Princess. I have made my own choice." And she grabbed Levar's hand in a show of support.

"Be that as it may, this concerns only your friend there, and his friends. Not yourself." Sohkarra said in a deceptively calm voice. It was becoming harder to remember the 'Masters' last words to her. For surely they had not banked on this either. "And I will tolerate no interference from you, for you are too young to know about these things."

And as Nyx would have protested, Rath and Marianne came into the fray.

"Daughter, I suggest you do as the Princess suggests." Rath said to his daughter. "For to go against her in this issue would be most unwise. And I know your step-mother taught you better."

"But why?" asked Nyx. "What could have happened that was so bad?" There were tears in her eyes. For she had thought she would bring Levar to the sphinx to introduce him to her father and his wife. But that dream seemed to be fading fast. And all because of Sohkarra! Why did she have to be like this? She had seemed so cool whenever they were together. Why couldn't she see Levar as she did?

Sohkarra stepped forward to stand in front of Nyx. "I will deal with this Rath."

Nyx turned to Marianne Ellis. "Please... you must understand... I love him!"

A pained look came into Marianne's face. "Yes... I am sorry..." And she faced Sohkarra. But all she received was a cold look from normally warm sapphire eyes. But now they appeared as two pieces of ice. "Princess! You cannot do this!"

Sohkarra quietly addressed Nyx quietly. "I do now what I must do for all the rewakened souls of Msir. So do not try to sway my judgement in this, for my word will stand." And then she moved away from Nyx, dismissing her.

Nyx stared daggers at her back. Why couldn't she see?

And then Marianne turned to Levar. "You had promised me no harm would come to my love's kind! Why did you forsake this trust?"

All eyes fell on Marianne. "What are you talking about?" Rath demanded of his love.

"I... should have told you. But I had Levar promise... Nyx could see him... if he swore never to lay a hand against the Prince... but I didn't know... about Menne and JaKal..."

"Marianne, how could you do this to me?" Rath demanded.

"I did it for you and your daughter!" Marianne shot back at Rath. "You were both so stubborn! And she loves him! She's not a little girl, and she is capable of making decisions!"

"She is my daughter! What gives you the right?" Rath exploded at Marianne.

"She is my daughter too!" Marianne shot back. "And you were being unreasonable! To deny her the chance ot make her own decision..."

"You knew about Levar all the time, didn't you?" Rath suddenly said.

"I did know. But I wished it were never the case," Marianne spat. "My armor gave me the power to sense the truth of Levar. Nyx herself told me, and I myself went with her to meet him face to face. When I saw the determination of the young couple, I knew in my heart nothing would keep them apart. So I exacted a promise..."

"And what was that promise?" Sohkarra demanded. "You had no right to keep that from us..."

"I never knew of your arrangement..." Marianne said. "For you have kept a few secrets yourself. "

"Certain decisions were made long before you were ever born and do not concern you. And as the senior royal child of the house of Amenhotep, I do not answer to you for the decisions I make. I did what I thought best for my people... And I will not allow Nyx to interfere with that pact or the extraction of punishment upon he who attacked my people. Or his minions."

"Very well," Marianne said, anger in her face. She could see that Sohkarra was no longer the friend or confidante, but the Princess who took the safety of her brother's host and subjects most seriously. And would do whatever she must to ensure their safety. And Ra help anyone who got in the way of that mission. To look at her now, one could not even tell that she was in love with her head guardian. And the Princess in this mode was not one to be trifled with.

"But did the thought ever occur to you that perhaps I was under threat myself... threat of not remembering... till you mentioned vampires... and it all came back like a nightmare I could not forget..."

"What does that mean?" asked Sohkarra.

"It means, my lovely Princess, that you mustn't blame Marianne for keeping us a secret. We have our ways of making sure we are not subconsciously betrayed by those in whom we put our trust..." Levar explained. "We must hide ourselves as you must..."

"You didn't," Sohkarra said. "You... used your dark gifts to alter her memory..."

"I did what was necessary to protect her, a mother who only wanted the happiness of her stepdaughter," Levar shrugged. "I had thought perhaps that if Rath had known of this... it would create great discord..."

"You had no right to break the pact between myself and your leader!" Sohkarra shouted at him. "And also you had no right to alter the mind of one who is my friend, and make her betray her nature, nor to attempt to turn some of my people over to your side...For you yourself created discord when you were foolish enough to try to turn two of my people over to your dark side."

Levar looked at her strangely. How had she known about that?

"I know many things you have no conception of khabiti." Sohkarra said to him. "And you would be wise to remember and beware...for there is nowhere you may hide from me where I could not find you"

And Levar could sense the truth of her words. For he had felt a strange stirring upon seeing her for the first time. But what could she have possibly learned that would be of a threat to him?

Sohkarra gave him a mysterious grin. And Levar knew knew that her face, with its multitude of expressions, hid much. And he was wise enough to not want to anger any further. For he could feel that she would make a most formidable enemy.

"Father..." Nyx exclaimed. "Mother! Sohkarra!"

"Be silent, daughter," Rath told her.

"No I won't!" she shouted. "Father I love him! Marianne was only trying to..."

"The only thing I wonder is why she remembers us now?" Levar asked rhetorically. "Why was it so easy to work my magic against this woman Marianne that time, and now... it seems she has broken the hypnotic suggestion..."

"Because there are powers you do not comprehend, you young fool," Nicholas reprimanded him. "The pact was made known to your group, and you were forewarned to have nothing to do with ancients. Do you not see the theme of her armor?"

"How was I to know Marianne could resist?" he asked. "For she is of this time..."

"You idiot, I am not some cloth headed twit you can push around!" Marianne spat at Levar. "God forgive me for my betrayal, and my weak mindedness, but you will not control me or my friends anymore..."

"Take care, woman," Levar hissed at her. "Your power may be great, but you have no idea..."

"You will take care that no harm comes to this woman..." Sohkarra said in a deadly calm. "For she is under the protection of the House of Amenhotep." And Levar felt something akin to a major pain within his mind. As if something were exerting force. And he knew it came from the Princess.

"Enough of this!" Nicholas shouted. "You will face the elders for your crime..."

"No!" Nyx screamed, and suddenly summoned her armor. She was swathed in the form of the Gila monster as she threw herself between her love and Nicholas. Power exploded against the ancient one. Everyrthing happened at once.

Levar pulled Nyx away as Nicholas slashed at Nyx's throat. The girl fell into Levar's arms, gasping. Rath shouted in anger at Nicholas, his weapon drawn as Armon and Nefertina restrained him.

"NYX!" Sohkarra shouted out. "NO!" And she pushed the young woman away with a telekinetic push.

"To me!" Levar shouted. Suddenly they were surrounded by a host of black cloaked figures. Fangs bared they hissed. JaKal put arrow to string, flaming the weapon on. Nicholas hissed dangerously in return as a horde of young vampires mobbed them. Levar and Nyx vanished into the sea of black silk. Sohkarra shouted in anger as she pushed apart the two sides of combatants. Her gaze fixed upon Nicolas as he struggled to free himself.

Sohkarra tried desperately to use her power to push back the horde. They fell away from Nicholas and the others. And she was trying to keep track of where Presley was as well. But she found that in her desperation to do right by her people, she gained extra strength. And she worked methodically against the horde, and they did indeed give way.

"The hunt has begun!" Nicholas shouted. "And you will all pay for treachery..."

"You are old!" came Levar's voice. "And it is time for a new order!"

But this was another dark gift. For Levar's voice echoed in their minds. Rath despaired as he saw no sign of Nyx. Cruel claws touched him. An undead wall closed between them pushing back against Sohkarra's shield. She gasped, unaccustomed to the resistance of vampiric minds for they all seemed to bear in on her at once. But with an additional bit of concentration, she was able to keep them at bay.

Marianne shouted as she summoned her shield. Screams erupted from the throats of vampires as they beheld the red cross rampant upon white. "St. George's device!" they howled.

A gleaming sword swung as Marianne whirled her weapon in glistening arcs. Rath freed himself, reaching beneath his breastplate. The eye of Horus gleamed brightly as he held it up before them. "Back Khaibiti!" he shouted. Nefertina and Armon pushed their own captors aside, trying hard not to harm anyone. JaKal's flaming arrow and the religious artifacts caused an ever widening circle in the room. But Nicholas seemed unharmed as he cut through the crowd after Levar.

Sohkarra shot a look to her guardians. "Protect the Prince! And keep my back guarded! Levar is mine!"

"Sohkarra!" JaKal shouted. But she vanished in a blue haze after the pursuing Nicholas. A last despairing look in those sapphire eyes told him volumes.

"I must avenge you my love...for he must pay for what he did to you." came her voice in his thoughts. "Do not try to stop me... and do not let them stop you from following...I will be awaiting you."

And he sent his thoughts back to her. "I will join you soon." And he somehow knew she heard him. But could not agree with her method of handling this. For what if somehow Levar managed to best her? And would she keep her head in the heat of the moment? For even as aware as he was of the vastness of her powers, he still worried for her. "Guard you back my young love." He quietly said to himself before he was once again drawn into the ensuing battle.

Marianne felt guilt at having kept secrets from Sohkarra. It had not been all her fault, for somehow Levar had altered her memory, back before Marianne had learned to block the effects of mind altering. Somehow this didn't make things all right. The milk had soured, and Marianne was at a loss for what to happen. Even Rath was angry at her. Why did she even have to be involved in this mess?

Presley moved by her side, trying hard to keep up with the group as they raced away. Rath kept to the front next to Armon, pushing the undead back with their various accouterments.

"He will not forgive me, nor will Sohkarra..." Marianne couldn't help but say.

"We're all going nutzoid thanks to that jerk Levar," Presley told her. "He screwed with your head..."

"But your sister and your Tutor will hate me for hiding it... but I couldn't help it... it was as if... I cannot... do... or think... and now..."

"Guys, later," Nefertina cut in as she slashed a taloned hand away from the unsuspecting duo.

Yet Marianne seemed to have vanished into the sea of black. Nefertina caught a glimpse of Levar in one distant corner as he suddenly vanished down a dark hallway.

Meanwhile as that battle happened, another drama was unfolding. Suddenly there came a shriek and a shout as Levar crossed swords against an armored figure. The white x upon its tabard gleamed in the torchlight. Other followers raced about as they tried to defend their lord. Yet at the sight of the red cross upon her shield many of the younger hid their eyes screaming.

"You will not harm any more of my kind with your crosses, lady!" Levar shouted as he beat her back. "For I as a Knight Templar am immune to your magic!"

"I'm only defending myself!" came Marianne's voice.

Nicholas whirled about, mental power sweeping out in waves as she reached for him. The fingers of fire encased Levar, pulling him away from Marianne. "But you are not immune to mine!" he said.

"Levar!" Nyx cried out. And then felt the fire hit her. For then Nicholas stepped out of the shadows, his cloak spread wide. "Do not interfere little one..."

Marianne rushed to Nyx's side, shielding her from Nicholas. Her shield blocked the strange arcs of fire that surrounded her. Nicholas gasped as the warrior faced him.

"I cannot let you hurt the child..."Just then other figures materialized in the room. Marianne whipped her sword in glistening arcs as she held her shield of St. George before her.

"You are powerful, small one," Nicholas said with appreciation. "But the sign of the Cross does not harm those of my age. No... the child is unharmed..."

Nyx fell to the floor, as the Elders ringed Nicholas, Nyx, and the entrapped Levar. They served as an undead barrier against Marianne.

Sohkarra had followed Levar and Nicholas. And she materialized where they did. And quickly saw that they had reappeared in strange chambers. Evidently Nicholas had strange powers of his own and was able to halt Levar with Nyx in mid-flight to send him here.

Nyx was disoriented and Sohkarra went over to check on her. She saw Marianne unharmed, her weapons and shield put to one side as the others kept her separate. Quietly she sat in an ornate chair, her face pensive. Sohkarra's quick mental probe established that she was unharmed, but had been assured Nyx would recover. Even though the Princess was perturbed at the younger woman, she couldn't help but feel compassion for her. For hadn't she herself loved someone other than who everyone thought she should be with?

"Are you all right Nyx?" asked Sohkarra. And proceeded to plant a suggestion in her mind that she was stronger than she really felt. But it helped strengthen the disoriented Nyx.

"Yes, I'm fine. But what did you hit me with?" Nyx answered. "And why did you follow us? What have you against Levar?"

"The affects of the force I exerted on you will pass soon." Sohkarra said to her. And as for why I am here, that will all be answered here, I think. For it seems that the Khabiti leader has some surprise in store for his rebel vampire. And the Elders will speak. And I will see justice done."

Nyx looked over and saw that Levar was being held in a state of suspended animation. And Nicholas stood among the Elders.

"What have you done with him?" she cried out. She attempted to go over to Levar, but was halted by Nicholas' words.

"You will not speak to him until after the elders have spoken." Nicholas said simply. And the stormy countenance would not bridge any opposition.

And then looking to Sohkarra, "And Princess, it would be wise to keep her in check until whatever is to come has passed."

"I understand." was the simple answer. And then looking to Nyx, "You will comply."

"They have no right to do anything to him." Nyx again spoke up. "For he has done naught but love me. If that is a crime, then it is also a crime for you to love JaKal, for it is not what your father would have wanted."

Sohkarra looked at her. "It is no crime to love. But his offense was in that he violated JaKal and Mennehotep when he did not only attempt, but did indeed bring them over to the dark side. And for that he must answer. And he also attempted to harm the Prince and his friends. He has broken a pact that I had made with Nicholas many years ago. And until last year, that pact had remained intact. Do you understand?"

Nyx lowered her eyes to Sohkarra. Yes, she did understand now why the Princess was angry at Levar, and indeed at the whole vampire race. "But that had nothing to do with me." she said quietly.

"I am aware of that young one." Sohkarra answered quietly. "That is why I am not extracting punishment upon yourself. I will let your father deal with that. But I do insist you defy me no further on this matter. For I will not tolerate it."

"No more shall be harmed this night. I have claimed he whom wronged you," Nicholas said. "And your companions, Marianne and Nyx are unharmed."

"Nyx, it is time. Do you understand what is about to happen?" Sohkarra said, as Levar remained rigid within her power. Other figures spilled into the room, of some of his followers. But they stopped at Nicholas' warning gaze. And the doors swung shut to the small chamber.

And Nyx also sensed that this was Sohkarra the princess speaking; not Sohkarra the fun loving woman she had seen previously. For Sohkarra in this mode was most determined to right a wrong done to her own. And she, Nyx, would wisely yield to the Princess' words and interfere no further.

"It will be as you command Princess..." she answered quietly.

Nicholas approached them then. "Are you ready to receive the elders?" he asked. "For they are ready to pronounce judgement upon Levar."

"Yes, we are ready." answered Sohkarra.

Nyx felt her knees knocking together as tears dripped down her cheeks. Somehow she knew this wasn't the last time she'd see her love. He had defied the Elders before, perhaps... Yet as soon as she felt the though cross her mind she buried it beneath her priestess training where the Princess could not sense it.

"Levar," Nicholas said calmly, voice low and filled with authority none would dare broke. "You are hereby sentenced to spend the next two centuries in sleep..."

"No..."Muttered his followers, but fell silent at Levar's warning glance.

"In the course of such time, the elders will again review the younger vampire to see if he will indeed be fit to again inhabit the night," Nicholas added.

"No..." Nyx began to sob.

"Say your farwells, and receive your fate..." Nicholas ordered. Sohkarra released him from her spell. Levar moved among his followers, exchanging silent glances that held volumes. Sohkarra was not permitted to sense what those thoughts held. But she could not help but be suspicious. Finally as he came to Nyx, the teenager felt her heart being ripped out.

"Hush my flower," he soothed, wiping the tear from her cheek with long pallid fingers. "I will be back sooner than you think... and always in your dreams..."

He turned to Sohkarra and bowed before her. She bade him rise. And he looked her in the eye with an ominous warning. "It is not over Princess." He said quietly. "For this is just the beginning. You have not seen the last of me and I guarantee that when next we meet, the outcome will be different."

"And I will be ready." She answered him equally quietly. "For things will be different indeed. Practice wisdom and heed the warnings of your own elders and my own words and take care we do not meet again.."

Turning to Marianne he said, "I apologize for altering your memories. And plead that the Princess hold you in no blame. For you acted in your stepdaughter's best interests. May you learn to harness that power you have just discovered. For as I am a Knight's Templar, I know that power is tempting..."

"Sir," Marianne said, as his hand played along the white x cross of St. Andrew on her blue tabard.

"What do you say?"

"You will face a choice. To serve your friend and Heka, or your own God and the Saints which have granted you're their armor. Be sure you make the right choice... for the rewards of power tempered with the touch of darkness are much..."

"I don't serve the darkness, as the Knights Templar... and their rituals..."

"Oh, but the rituals were not evil. They are but tools. Mind you a piece of advice. There may be no conflict between Heka and your religious Armor. There is a way to incorporate both... but beware the path of power... not the means..."

"Enough, your time is spent," Nicholas said. "Be ye sentenced... and be ye gone... to it..."

Nyx turned to Marianne, who folded her in silver armored embrace as the girl sobbed. Levar serenely retreated as the Enforcers surrounded him. A black mist permeated the air, and the room was suddenly emptied. Leaving just Nicholas and the Guardians with the woman and child. Soon Marianne vanished from view in the same mist, leaving nyx there alone.

"Now Princess, it is done." Nicholas said to Sohkarra as the others watched. "I am wondering what you will ask of me now?"

"That this will never again be necessary," she said firmly. "For if it is, you will meet with the sternest fury!"

The force of her sapphiric gaze pierced him far more then her telepathic probes. He backed away, bowing as he passed the glaring eyes of Sohkarra. "Be assured, you will see me again... Princess... in your dreams..."

"I hope for your sake that will not be so," she said curtly. "Now return us at once...for I tire of your presence."

Nicholas transported himself and the others outside. The blue and black mists coalesced into two groups. There was no longer a trace of the battle that had occurred here. And Presley was safe.

But at what cost?

And Sohkarra, in the company of both Nicholas and Nyx, called for Armon to report to her of what had happened, for JaKal's presence was immediately apparent.

Armon reported to Sohkarra that the other vampires had just taken off again. But this time was different. For they had vanished in a mist.

"It will be as the elders said." answered Sohkarra. "For their elders sentenced them all to a long sleep. So we need not worry about them again for at least 200 years." And she noticed that Presley was indeed fine. "You and the spirit of my brother are both safe from their kind once again; at least for now."

"But what if they happen to show again?" Presley asked his spirit self's sister.

And she looked down at him. "Then I will be waiting."

Everyone noticed that Nyx was still standing at Sohkarra's side. Her statement was not lost on Rath's daughter. She was trying very hard not to let the tears come. And Sohkarra said something softly to her and she at once went with Nefertina.

And Nefertina, picking up on Sohkarra's signal, nodded and took Nyx to meet with her father.

But before going off, Nefertina spoke to Sohkarra. "JaKal was injured in battle with the khabiti's" she told her Princess.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Armon took him back to the sphinx." Nefertina answered. "He is not too bad off and should be as good as new in a couple of days."

"Thank Isis." Sohkarra breathed. Hearing that JaKal was hurt had made her heart stop. For she couldn't bear the thought that he would pay a price for each of his encounters with the night stalkers. And then looking to where Nicholas stood, "I would request you accompany me to see my head guardian. For I wish you to see what the breaking of the pact has caused and why we must both ensure this will not happen again."

"It will be as you wish Princess," Nicholas answered. He knew there was another reason she wanted him to go with her. She wanted to show him once and for all that there was no chance that she would ever join him in his dark life.

Marianne had accompanied Armon as they took the wounded JaKal back to the sphinx. She had been sent back by Nicholas. For it seemed the vampire leader had something private he wished to discuss with the Princess. And so with heavy heart, she had left them. She hoped Sohkarra would be all right. And sensed that she would. And she wanted to be there in the Princess' absence to help the falcon guardian. For JaKal alone, knew what was in her heart where the Levar incident was concerned.

And as she stood by JaKal's bedside, she held his hand. She knew JaKal was worried for Sohakarra's safety. "She'll be back soon." she soothed him.

"I know she will." he answered softly. "And she is fine."

"How can you know this?" Marianne asked.

"We share a unique bond." he answered her. "And if something happened to her, I would know. I would feel it; even over boundaries and space."

"Yes," Marianne contemplated. "I suppose you would. And knowing this, what do your inner feelings tell you about whether or not she'll forgive me for what I didn't tell."

And before he could answer, the woman in question herself did. "I already have." came the answer.

And Marianne turned to the sound of the familiar voice. She still held JaKal's good hand.

Sohkarra continued to make her way to JaKal's side. "I have thought about what keeping secrets nearly cost us. And I was wrong also, for not telling my guardians about my own connections to the night stalkers." And she herself reached JaKal. And before she said anything else, she placed a small hand to his face. And closed her eyes. And spoke as she did so. "I should have told JaKal and the others about my periodic awakenings since our death. And I surely should have told them about the pact I made with their leader."

And speaking of the vampire leader, Nicholas stood back, watching Sohkarra as she administered to her guardian. There was no mistaking the look in her eyes as she wore her heart out for all to see. Gone was the warrior Princess who had courageously gone with him to face the elders during Levar's trial. And back was the young woman whose concern for her love took all her attention now. And what her heart told him was that he had absolutely no chance with her at all. For she had belonged to this man, JaKal, for much longer, than he himself, had been in existence; either alive or undead. And the bond that they shared could never be broken. And he couldn't help the pang of envy he felt for the ancient guardian who had won the love of this most extraordinary Princess. And knew that he himself, the elusive Nicholas, would be forever be under her spell.

And instead of interrupting her, he just silently left. And he would work to see that the pact that they had made would never again be broken. For he cared for her enough to see that it didn't. And his departure was noticed by no one but Marianne. Who was relieved.

And as Sohkarra again opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the sight of JaKal being well enough to get up. Almost fully healed.

"Sohkarra..." he called to her. And held out his arms to her. She went into them, glad to be back with him once again. And she could once again drop the harsh veneer she was forced to don only a short time ago.

"JaKal..." she answered. And proceeded to plant a soft kiss on his lips. And he held her close.

Marianne and Armon would have moved off, leaving the couple to their privacy. But Sohkarra had something she wanted to say.

"Don't leave on our account." she said. "For I wish you to know that Levar and his companions have been dealt with to the point that we need not worry about them for quite a while."

"I'm glad to know that Princess." Marianne answered quietly.

"You need not address me as such," Sohkarra answered, going over to her. "For no matter what has transpired, you are still my friend, and indeed friend to all of us."

"What of Nyx?" asked Marianne.

"That is a matter I'm leaving to her father. For I am only the Princess; not her parent." Sohkarra answered. "And I would think you would be a part of that as well. For I have told her my feelings and explained why I did what I did. She may not see the difference between duty and love now, for I had a difficult time myself in the beginning separating the two. And she did indeed love the khabiti. But I think she will in time. And I pray she will not long hate me. But I had to put my personal feelings aside. For my people had been most severely violated. And I could do no less than what I did. It was as my father would have expected."

"She will understand. As I do." Marianne answered. For she herself had learned a lesson in ancient honor. And that honor had no age limits. Or time limits. "And I thank you for your unique understanding and compassion."

Sohkarra smiled at her. "I could do no less. Go now, and find Rath and Nyx. For they have returned." Sohkarra said. "Plus remember, we have a celebration we don't want to miss. And I have yet to see what outfitting you have chosen for JaKal and myself. For now that the danger has passed, I am looking forward to a little fun." And she got a far off look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Marianne.

Sohkarra looked back at her. "Nothing really. It's just that I was thinking how like JaKal Nicholas could be if he wanted. And how he was like JaKal in the best possible way when he helped me."

"He appealed to you didn't he?" asked Marianne again. "For it was more than obvious that he had feelings for you. That is one reason you were able to maneuver him so easily."

"Perhaps…" Sohkarra acknowledged wondering if she would ever forget the handsome nightstalker. She decided she probably wouldn't. And if she JaKal were not with her in this modern world…..but that was a thought better left alone. For JaKal was with her.

Marianne again got her attention by taking her hand. "Thank you again for caring for all of us. I may not say it much, but I am really glad I got to know you. And I wouldn't trade my adventures with all of you for anything." she said honestly. "And you will love what I have chosen for you. And you're not kidding about needing some fun. But I still have your tutor to contend with."

"All will be well." Sohkarra told her. And she turned her attention back to JaKal.

Marianne believed her. And she and Armon made their way silently out of the chamber. Only to look back once to see Sohkarra quietly talking to JaKal as he held her close. Yes, all would be well.

The actual Hallow's Eve night was perfect. A large full moon was out and the air was brisk and clear; even for San Francisco. All around the city were the signs of the night's festivities to come.

And within a chamber of the great sphinx outside the city museum, a serious discussion was taking place.

Sohkarra was trying to figure out significance of these most unusual outfits Marianne had gotten for she and JaKal. Marianne had tried to explain to them the mythology surrounding these famous beings from the anals of monster stardom.

"Does she think we are monsters?" Sohkarra asked JaKal.

"No my young love…" answered JaKal. "I do not think that to be the case at all. These characters I have seen on the magic box. The young Prince seems to like those particular tellers of tales that speak of beings most different from the majority of people."

"Oh, like us then…" Sohkarra spoke up. And she held the dress up to herself to look at herself in the mirror. "But it is most unusual."

"That it is." Answered JaKal as he held up the two bolts that were meant to be placed on either side of his neck. "And it is time we joined the others and we are not ready."

Sohkarra turned and looked at him. "I can fix that." And she chanted a spell that caused their outfits to fall out of the air and wrap around them as was meant to do. And again she looked at herself in the mirror.

And JaKal came to stand next to her. "There are just two things left." He said. And as she looked at him wonderingly, "You must change our facial features, for don't you remember Marianne saying these two characters had green skin?"

"Indeed I do." She said. "But that is most strange. I have seen no modern humans with green skin. But if that is what Marianne said, then it must be true." And again she said her blush of life spell with only a slight change to render them both as green as the green of the leaves of the trees in summer.

"As I recall last year, this night is not meant to be as normal." He answered. "Everyone wants to look differently than they normally do."

"Wow…" Sohkarra uttered. And turned so she could see all around herself in the mirror. Until JaKal halted her motion by grabbing her in his arms.

"I did say there were two things my Princess…" he told her quietly.

She looked up at him. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her. Even clothed as they were. "Yes, I recall that you did my guardian…." She answered equally quietly. "And I pray that you are going to tell me…."

"Marianne told me that these two characters were called Frankenstein and his bride." And he watched the look that came over Sohkarra's face as she absorbed this bit of information. "So you know what that means…."

She said nothing, but gave him a look that said he should continue. "It means that we are married for this night. And it would not do to go against the tradition."

Sohkarra contemplated this. And she reached up and gave JaKal a quick kiss. "I think I am going to like this costume after all. And you are right, it would not do to defy tradition."

And his next action told her how much he agreed with her assessment. He pulled her close to him and with all the feeling in his heart, gave her a deep kiss that effectively spoke for him. And somewhere deep in his soul he never felt closer to her than he did at this moment. And the thought of being joined with her, even for a night felt so very right.

"I think I agree with you my young love about these costumes." He managed to say to her. And let himself go to the moment.

Only the sound of laughter from outside her door reminded them that they were expected to join everyone for the night's festivities. For Sohkarra was most eager to partake of the festivities.

Everyone gathered in the great hall of the sphinx to share some camaraderie before once again heading out with Presley, who was meeting up with his friends. And Sohkarra, now with the danger was past, was getting excited. For she could also feel the excitement in the air, for the people of the city were unknowingly sending her their vibes.

And he couldn't help but think that he was glad they were all with him tonight. For even though Sohkarra had said the khabiti's had been dispensed with, he thought about what other secrets the night could hold. For now more than ever, he believed that things did indeed go bump in the night.

Presley came walking in with Walter and Elaine. And he was momentarily stunned to see his guardians dressed up. They had outdone themselves from last year. But just a couple were missing.

"These are your cousins from Egypt?" Walter asked. "They look kinda strange….." he whispered to Presley.

"Yeah, distant cousins." Presley responded. He was looking around for Sohkarra and JaKal. For she had been very secretive about how she and JaKal were going out as. And Marianne had not been cooperative either, but said it was a surprise.

And then from a side chamber where Presley knew her quarters were they came. And he almost choked as they came out arm in arm.

Sohkarra was bathed in a European type gown long and flowing. But it was also partially torn and battered. It looked aged. And instead of her usual long auburn mane was in its place a high black beehive type hairdo streaked through with white. And the most startling thing of all! Her skin was completely green!

And on her arm was JaKal dressed as Frankenstein. And Sohkarra had turned him over so that his skin was also green. And he was dressed in undersized clothing.

"Wow!" screeched Walter. "He looks like Herman Munster!"

And the couple entered the room. And Presley ran up to them. "You guys look great!" he exclaimed excitedly. "And very realistic!"

"Thank you young Prince." Answered JaKal. "We have Marianne to thank for our costuming. For we ourselves didn't know what she would bring us back for the festivities. Most unusual."

"Don't call me that with my friends here." Presley reminded him.

"Point taken."

And Rath and Marianne waundered over. They were dressed as Dr. Who and his companion. And when the couples saw each other, they grinned. For with Armon with his Fred Flinstone with his new friend dressed as Wilma, and Nefertina and Cameron, the circle was complete.

"I say old chap, do you have a jelly baby?" Cameron asked as soon as he saw Rath in the floppy hat and impossibly long scarf.

Rath felt Marianne push a wax paper bag into his hand. As he opened it he realized it was filled with fruit candies shaped like small babies. Dusted with powdered sugar on the outside, and chewy on the inside. Tentatively he offered one to Cameron.

"Mind you remember what time it is!" Cameron laughed. Nefertina giggled. Rath sighed and realized he'd have to ask Marianne more about this Doctor fellow. Sohkarra shared a wink with her friend.

And the night awaited all of them. What wonders would it hold?


End file.
